


插叙人生

by distortedreams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedreams/pseuds/distortedreams
Summary: 那么看，其实没有什么所谓的凝固时间节点，没什么是不在向前呼啸而去的，无论是已经发生的历史或者是未来，但这时在这时间定格，和读取预言的本质一样轻而易举，谁也没有刻意去做，因为刻意你就达不到这目的。时间滚滚而他们凝固——他们在一起的每一分每一秒都是永恒，连贯成构成预言的长廊。





	插叙人生

**Author's Note:**

> 此文写于2015年

一、

降落到那个星球采集到一点土壤样本之后，一只巨大的机器眼睛出现了，相位枪没有起到什么作用，他们不得不仓皇地挂着彩传送回企业号，而通讯器不负众望地失去了作用，紧要关头有一位星球原住民拉了他们一把。他把外勤小队安顿在自己巨大球形的透明住宅里，告诉他们那只机器眼睛是四个查莫拉（某种古怪历法）以前，另一个星球的人带来的。而放置如此恐怖的武器的原因和两个星球统治阶层的婚外恋情有关。战争会在行星和卫星之间打响，Sulu觉得这理由还是很荒谬。

Kirk差不多马上忘记了他们的处境，边把原住民放在锥形桌子上的粉色饼干拿起来吃，边提供婚姻咨询。

“不如叫他们离婚。”他提议。

“没法离婚，没有这种说法。”原住民说，Kirk耸了耸肩。

“我还能说什么呢，我只能深表同情。”他说。

“但是会有办法解决，三个吉莫拉之后，未来告诉我们的。”那又是一种比查莫拉稍微小一些的古怪历法，原住民说。

这种说法让大家大吃一惊。

“你们知道未来？”

“为什么不？”原住民反问，“睁开眼睛，往几个查莫拉后看一眼，就这么简单。”

Chekov很感兴趣地想打探多一些关于时间的消息，但机器眼睛又一次找到了他们。万幸这一次企业号也准确地找到了他们，只是他们没能和原住民朋友好好道个别，就糊里糊涂上了船。那个星球简直是谜团的漩涡。

他们的伤口算是轻伤，McCoy只要求外勤小队做简单处理便可以放他们回去值那趟Beta班。在医疗湾，谁也没有了兴致去谈那分了五个层次的土壤样本和机器眼睛。 

“不合逻辑的婚姻制度。”Kirk

总结。

“我较喜欢Alexei哩。”Chekov突然就说。

“Alexei Vronsky*？”Kirk接住他的话头。

“不，Alexei Alexandrovich*，”Chekov吃惊地说，“舰长，我不知道你也看俄罗斯古早文学？”

“我只是想着不能离婚的婚外情*——你是质疑我读书的品味还是质疑我读书的可能性，Chekov？”Kirk说，“还是说你读过《生命中不可承受之轻》或者《百年孤独》？”

“不，没有，舰长，不。”

“俄罗斯当代文学都是垃圾，”Kirk断言，“当代文学都是垃圾。”

Sulu（Chapel护士在给他包扎）说：“申请自由发言，舰长。”

“准许自由发言，Sulu先生。”

“说说你对《佩卡普的早晨》*的看法吧，舰长。”

“沉思的哲学书籍，”Kirk嗤笑了一声，“拜托，Sulu先生。”

“长官，看法？”

“不要指望我会对它产生好感，没人会想把追溯辩证法的原则当做休闲娱乐，好吗？”

“啊，对不起，Jimmy宝宝，几百年前的南美作家和俄国作家在医疗湾也不受欢迎，谁会想把灵魂轻重的问题当作休闲娱乐？”McCoy意有所指。

“谢谢，医生。”Sulu说。

“说真的Pavel，”Kirk撑着脑袋看Chekov，“你说灵魂有称量的可能性吗？”

Chekov张了张嘴。

“我开玩笑的，别当真。”

没几个人真正笑了。McCoy请他们要是感觉大好了就快点滚出去，却又不依不饶地命令他们再上生物床检查一次，期间发表了很多对于外勤任务的看法。Scott在门口面带微笑把那席话听完，他倒是挺喜欢学习McCoy关于Kirk的所有评价。

Scott在Krik走出门的时候第一个把某种管道的修理报告递给他签字，生怕有另 一个文书士狂魔和他争抢让舰长签文件的宝贵机会。

“你们刚刚在讲那本书？”Scott因为拨得头筹兴奋地倒着看Kirk扫他的那份报告。

“讲讲人物——”

“人物！我跟你说，除了那个害痨病死的哥哥*，我没看见有什么更值得谈的角色，讲这本书你们不该谈谈宗教对所有情节的影响吗？”Scott摇着头说着，Kirk龙飞凤舞地签好了名，“你们去舰桥？是，Beta班，舰长，我刚想谈谈管道的维护。”

“他就是想找机会去和Uhura说说话。”Sulu在他们背后说。Chekov摆出一副明了的表情。

“不过，我没想到Scotty也看托尔斯泰。现在 企业号上看过的人能增加到三个。 ”Chekov从生物床上跳下来。他们也该回去工作。

“他的问题不错，”Sulu走到门口，给护士让出路来，“因为宗教如今确实是没迹可寻了。Levin对宗教的态度始终是……疑惑的。当然他妻子是虔诚的教徒，但他是否就能相信上帝指引人道德的品格了？”

刚好有安全组的人来向Sulu请教一些供电问题，Chekov跨出舱门。

“你刚才说Levin*？”他回头问。

“谁说到Levin？”Sulu说，随即解决红衫们电力系统的差错去了。

注1.Alexei Vronsky：《安娜卡列宁娜》中Anna的情人，一位风度翩翩的花花公子。

注2.Alexei Alexandrovich：Anna的丈夫，官员政要。原文中谈到过丈夫与情人重名的巧妙，不知道托尔斯泰是否有意为之。

注3.在此书中Anna与 Alexei Alexandrovich 一度陷入为了保全颜面而不能离婚的尴尬境地。

注4.即下文Levin的哥哥尼古拉·迪米特里耶维奇。观点总是辛辣尖锐，有点愤世嫉俗，长年卧病。

注5.Levin 安娜嫂子的妹夫。一位很有托尔斯泰自传风格的角色。

二、 

Chekov第一次在父亲的书房见到《安娜·卡列宁娜》，Andre正埋头解决一次棘手的燃料泄露事件。他听见Chekov弄出来某些动静：沉重的封皮砸落在地毯上。他一直知道自己为这个激动：这些存放了很多年的印刷书籍，被当做宝藏，从新生命的瞳孔里新生，从柔嫩的指尖下新生，从年轻的思想里新生。

只有一分钟，他立马把这些抛到脑后，致力于解决新型材料的分子结构。三天之后他要把图纸用邮件发给Romanorf，投身进新的策划。

Chekov到他的书桌前面拿起一只数位笔。Andre在全息面板上看着他说：“找mama去，好吗？Pasha——我正忙着。”透过屏幕，那只巨大的齿轮和周围的粒子看起来要把Chekov搅碎了。

“拜托，”Chekov用恳求的语气说，“拜托，papa。”

Andre看着Chekov，后者正吃力地把手里拖着的一本书向上举，终于够到了那张橡木桌子的边缘。那几个烫金的字叫Andre挑起了眉毛。他把全息屏幕关掉。

“《安娜·卡列宁娜》。”他慢慢说。他当然知道Chekov是——天才什么的，可这不一样，热力学，电学，安培定则，说一不二的规则，没什么可变的，没什么质疑的，但情感这回事从来没有答案，无从下手，无从教授。Andre以为再过十年Chekov才会对这本书感兴趣。

“我想我看不懂，您能给我讲讲吗papa？”

“为何不看看《雏菊田上》*呢？”Andre说，他不要求儿子有多早熟，因为本就不是好事，他希望在文学上他可以从浅显一些的东西上入手，“把现实抛开，看看魔幻作品也好。”

“为什么呢？”

Andre没料到他会这样问：“更轻松……我想——”

“这没什么不轻松的，papa。”

“就简单地学习比喻，倒叙之类的手法，分清楚插叙什么的。这年头我们不请英国家庭女教师了，不过——”

Chekov绕过他的书桌到他身边来。Andre只好把书拉近，那是挺厚的一本书。

他决定不要告诉Chekov婚外情和爱情的意义等最好自己研究的问题（那这本书还有什么好讲的呢？），他真诚地对儿子说，自己只能和他探讨，因为他不能给他强加任何个人意志。

“那讲讲 Alexei Alexandrovich。就说您心里想的呀。 ”

“Alexei Alexandrovich，”Andre回想了一番，“冷酷，可能没什么意思。他老是作为官宦古板的形象出现。”

“Alexei Alexandrovich不是一个冷酷的人。” Chekov说，涨红了脸。Andre从没想过他会这样反应。

“好的，好的，那么说Levin好吗？”

“他不喜欢学校。但他似乎很喜欢田野。”

Andre很高兴Chekov这一真正孩子气的说法。

“他是善于思考的善良人，”他尽量说得明白，“我觉得这种人，他们会是未来。”

“意思是Levin将成为大多数人？”

“只是大多数人——不过，人可没这么简单。”

“就算是三百年前的人？”

“我们也并不是未来。智慧的人在任何时候都一样。”Andre这次冷静地说，Chekov似懂非懂，可能要花上一顿晚饭的时间来想这个新的难题。

*

Andre叫他把晨衣穿好，Chekov敞着第三个绣花扣子光着脚就跑下楼去，Lenka不会觉得他是坏小孩。她注意到Chekov又该做新罩袍了。Andre在看他的PADD。Lenka让Andre来看着蛋饼。

“我们以后不做罩袍了，你可以穿衬衫牛仔裤上教堂，好吗？”她过去悄悄对Chekov说，他捧着杯子点点头。他们俩其实不信教，Lenka打算什么时候和Andre谈谈这问题。

这一天都算得上称心如意，直到Chekov做完今天电磁问题的练习，想去把书看完为止。 

他对Alexei的反应作过很多假设，他只知道Anna做了什么背叛的事情。但他看见他原谅她，跪在她的病床前，在她与Vronsky的女儿面前说：“我只请求不要剥夺这种宽恕的幸福！”

Chekov惊呆了，他只觉得短短人生的一切逆着席卷而来，他果断而惊慌地把预言抛开，这不合什么物理规律，他担心这可怕的成人世界的游戏，那一个个名字对他来说就是真实的世界。 你要看到什么呢？你会看到什么呢？Chekov惶悚地把书夹上，万一那是未来呢？万一标着三位数字的页码最后是人类尽头的数字呢？所有人生将终结在这里？潘多拉的魔盒啊——Chekov把未来塞回去。

“你把Andre的什么打翻了吗？你还好吗Pavel？”Lenka在门口问。

“不，”Chekov说，“那是一只夜莺吗？”

他本来想请Lenka留下来，但她已经回到客厅里去。恐惧压在他的肩头。Chekov转头看向格子窗框外，他一开始以为那是只松鸡，但他现在很确定那是只夜莺，但它不一定真的存在于窗外那棵白桦树的枝桠上。好奇心让他稍微好过一点。

Chekov小心地往那边挪动，盘算着二十种在不发出的前提下推开窗户的方法。它也跃下枝头，轻盈地不在雪地上留下脚印，朝他踱步而来。

它仿佛带着最悦耳的天真，要到Chekov的手心里来，猛地好像有只巨大的雪枭俯冲而下把它衔走了，Chekov打了个寒颤。同时Andre点在书桌上的蜡烛已经熄灭，Chekov不敢想象很多年前人们就用这个照明，又有点恐怖，又有点可怜，软塌塌的白色，它已经冷而僵硬，像死了两千年一样。Chekov差点尖叫，他忍住了，飞也似的逃出了那扇门。

餐桌上Andre问他读得怎么样。

“……已经结束。”他撒了一个小谎，拨弄着盘子里的鹰嘴豆，脸颊烧得滚烫，躺在床上的时候仍然有罪恶感，他裹着被子跪坐起来，想学着忏悔，却又觉得这种行为并不能真的解决什么问题。Chekov把小小的十字架塞回枕头底下，第一次真诚地希望拥有一种信仰。他只沮丧了一小会儿，很快就睡着了。

*

Cheko从那之后看过更多书，从哲学到抒情，有些是理性的分析，有些单纯为作者的思想倾泻。他看书只为调剂，他不太笃定自己有很多文学天赋。不过他再不打开《安娜·卡列宁娜》。头一次他害怕未知，他不敢笃定世界是否真的这么不堪，如果肯定也就罢了——他不怕物理的未知——但是这个，他害怕情感的未知一如害怕教堂的彩绘玻璃。Chekov祈祷能在五维空间活着，把所有的时间可能一一把握。

三、 

“Pavel Andreievich，你看见什么？”Andre问他。

“空旷。”Chekov说。

“那是世界。”Andre告诉他说，即使有那片白桦林——他知道Chekov是对的——空旷的世界。Chekov抬头去看星辉密布的夜空，他指给Andre看，他纠正：“真正的世界是那里。”

“他们同为世界的一部分。”

“那么那是真正的未来。”

*

Sulu有种关于纸质书的偏好，他属于帮助印刷品幸存于地球的那一帮偏执狂。

其他时候——物理学，航程计算，粒子风暴，陌生星球的物理规律——口若悬河的是Chekov，他当然擅长这个。或者讲起古典流派，讲起意大利术语和组曲，你不能说他不是一个出色的音乐家。但不是所有人都知道Sulu有多厉害，讲起这个，Sulu仿佛用了一生的时间来把看不完的书看完。他带上企业号的那一部分，Chekov怀疑在Andre的书架上见到过，又觉得可能没有。但他什么都懂得。Chekov有时候觉得Sulu已经掌握了所有未来的奥秘：因为书里有的是历史，而未来终将变为历史。

Sulu，假如他愿意，能随时引经据典。但Sulu习惯于藏在某些光芒后，Chekov也看不穿所有。 

*

Uhura相当在行，她比谁都要细心，辛辣狠厉地一针见血，有机遇的时候，一点线索都逃不过她的眼睛。她善于使用所有的手法，Chekov敢说她是个文学大家——假如她不来研究语言（尽管她在这一行业也是无法超越的存在），但她PADD上用来学习的各种语言材料也足够证明她的文学天赋。

她有时候进行翻译，把莎士比亚翻来覆去译成所有已知语种的版本，尝试过中国的文言文，出于兴趣读过克林贡经典（间杂诅咒，辱骂和歇斯底里），某种古怪因素可能导致Randole星球的人都爱看《我们》，Uhura也成功用他们的文字把这本书写了一遍，最终却发现他们根本不能自由印刷书籍或者交易。虽然外交尚算成功，但她为了避免流血事件的发生还是没跟Randole的统治者说实话，那一个巨大的玻璃罩子*让她始终觉得不舒服。Uhura还是把稿件发给了秘密印刷策划人，却从此没有了下文。她还一直保存着那份文档。

更多的，也许Scott会知道。毕竟没人晓得他们俩轮休的时候，在2350时，跑到舱房去做什么。也许Scott能看Uhura小时候的作品，据Chekov所知，她孩提时的妙心随想，整理起来简直能道出世界之谜。Uhura都保留在她的PADD里。

“她打开给我看，那些小字多漂亮可爱，我说，‘你是天生要写的，怎么没人想到呢？’，Nyota简直不敢相信我，”Scott对Sulu说，“她在这事上，居然——信心不足，有点来说。”

Uhura提着他们的啤酒杯过来，Scott就闭嘴了。但Chekov怀疑她听见了一点，因为她从来都耳聪目明（毕竟在他们七个老奸巨猾的混球中间是个管事的），他只装作什么都没听见。 

她从来不知道有人能这样——她只从前给一两个老师看过，他们说什么呢——Scott读得懂Uhura藏在句子里的所有暗喻和用典，她没亲身到太空里来的时候对天鹅座的所有幻想和憧憬。而他有些想法，虽然他们都穿红衫，Uhura想都没想过能这样想，她猜测企业号庞大的轮机室里的线路和压缩机对Scott回报了只有他能懂的洪荒低语，而他尽他可能将秘密告诉了Uhura。她打定了主意，但她毕竟太多年没有动过笔了。 

然后在一个一开始Uhura会觉得有点蠢的纪念日（Scott和她被锁在轮机室的日子，居然也被算成了一次约会），她把那篇文章给Scott，他认真地看完。

“是啦，当然啦，女士，”Scott有点不好意思地说，“但是我可是比爱银女士更爱你。”

对于Scott来说，这真是最高评价。Uhura假装自己没有被感动。

*

他们再接到Randole的任务，终于赶上那里暴乱。Uhura还记得那像圆胖、粉红色、柔软的 O-90*的统治者。O-90（姑且这么称呼她）冷笑着迎接他们，她认为自己是大恩主的角色，统治所有人的手段令社会高效而安定。她仁慈地说饶恕暴乱者，Chekov不知道该站哪边，但他绝不同情这O-90——她让人认为无知和服从是美德。

O-90用她的一大群信徒卫兵们推搡着一些船员，暴乱的人们来到她的洁白堡垒之前，她下令清洗所有人。

“你们怎么能——”Chekov惊愕地抬起相位枪。Scott把他拉进一顶白色的圆形建筑躲避枪林弹雨。

“不行，”Chekov告诉自己，每一口呼吸都要把他撕裂，“不行——人不能指责任何人因为你也不是崇高的，不行！”

他们后来请跃进号支援，这一片混乱才得以结束。 他后来还在为这事生气，《一九八四》里看过的东西在你眼前发生也是够不好受的。Chekov想着Alexei的话，他是虔诚的信徒，那么他有资格谅解，但她，O-90，而他自己也没有资格去指责。

“……饶恕的幸福？”Chekov说，“有什么好饶恕的？要饶恕谁……有资格饶恕谁？”

“你总能饶恕我的，”Sulu温柔地说，“至于别人……谁管这些？”

Chekov的左手抓过头顶蓬乱的卷发，他颓然地倒进座椅里，用尽全身的力气舒了一口这辈子最长的气。

“Hikaru，未来，”他说，“未来会更好些吗？”

Sulu坐下来环住他的肩膀，怎样告诉一个孩子，Chekov每次困惑不解的时候都会变回那个十七岁的Chekov，那是Sulu所知道的最年轻的Chekov，不过他知道，无论什么时候Chekov都是这样，这是他过去，现在，将来内心的本质，他要弄清楚一切，包括Sulu，包括未来，即使这两样都是穷尽一生也难以穷极的领域，不过这两样又都有超越一切的时间来给Chekov，他可以……慢慢来。

“三百年前，睿智的托尔斯泰就做出了宽恕的预言，”Sulu笃定地说，“总有一些人，不管他们相不相信自己的上帝，他们生来就懂得饶恕的幸福，维持品格所以享有资格。未来——未来就是他们在壮大。这些爱的人，他们把自己留下来，他们把自己带去到宇宙。所以，会。是的，未来会好些。”

无论这个答案是否绝对，Chekov都相信了。

“爱会杀死人，Hikaru。”Chekov说，觉得有一天他们俩的爱把对方置于死境是迟早的事情，但现在，他只把四肢都挂在Sulu身上，抬头去尽可能深深地亲吻他。

注6.玻璃罩子：上文的《我们》为苏联作家扎米亚京的反乌托邦三部曲。书中人类在一个巨大的玻璃罩子下过着绝对有序的生活。苏联作家深意大家都懂的。

注7. O-90：《我们》 中人类已经没有名字，只拥有代码。O-90是一位粉红色的女性，主人公的性伴侣。

四、

“什么是未来？” 

他还很小的时候，在那个和任何一个夜晚一样寒冷的夜晚，他认为宇宙即是未来。

Chekov只隐约质疑这命题的正确性，事实上，没有。

其实在Karenin*用他奇异宽慰的灵魂进行饶恕的时候Chekov就明了未来。他说请不要剥夺饶恕的幸福，那么从那时起未来已成定局。那是一个结论，一个预言。Sulu也知道的预言，是未来向他们走来，人生叙事中未来的插叙——在当时，不，你可发现不了。等一切尘埃落定，白纸黑字写明在印刷纸张，离子刻印在电子屏，世间某个人，翻开这一页，指令电脑打开这一章节，指在那两段之间，才能借他之口说：“那是未来的插叙。”

*

“五天，Pavel，”Uhura把她的餐盘放在Sulu的旁边，“就去五天。”

Chekov给她一个笑容。他们往下一个星球去的时候差不多路过地球，Spock和Kirk在报告上添加和删减了一些无关紧要的内容，于是他们路过地球，获得了五个标准日的登陆假。可刚刚Uhura才告诉他企业号要泊在海参崴上空的船坞。他不知道该说什么好。Sulu提醒他该告诉Lenka和Andre一声，他才匆匆用PADD发了条信息。

等到大家都收拾好行囊（Spock的工作专用PADD和Scott的涡轮蒸汽机手册，Uhura费了好大的劲才阻止了Scott把微缩模型都带去俄罗斯和地勤交流的企图），他们才出发到圣彼得堡去。所有人都在穿梭机上昏昏欲睡，累成一滩了无生气的有机物。Chekov一直看着窗外。地面基地外面那片黑黢黢的空地犹如海洋。

“那是麦草地。”Chekov说。Sulu只觉得它太空旷恐怖，但Chekov告诉他根本不是那么一回事。

“你就好像在，”Chekov想了想，“时间的凝固点。”

好像两辈子以来第一次暴露在窗帘也遮不住的晨光下，Sulu在基地的临时宿舍醒来，悬浮时钟显示清早五点零五，而Chekov已经消失了，他那一边的被子掀开来，有一角盖在Sulu身上。

没有来由地他好像知道Chekov会在哪里，很荒谬。Sulu只想悄悄地去看看，证实猜想，遇上Scott完全是个意外。他正从桌子上抓起两只圆面包，完全没看见披着条纹衬衫的Scott。

“凌晨五点？”Scott晃荡着咖啡杯，“告诉我你不是起来找伏特加——你不是溜出来找伏特加对吧？”

“那你呢？”

“合理……原因，”他做了个夸张的口型，“Nyota把我赶出来了。”

基地的电脑说俄语，他们完全没理会它，也没费心去转换语言模式。他们一起迈进昨晚见到的邻近的那片原野，在日光下它居然真的明亮而美丽。本来有条脆弱的田埂，半路上却和他们一起被淹没。半人高的麦草尖端闪闪发亮，东方太阳仍在草甸末梢，照在身上也差不多光彩夺目，但暗淡喑哑好像僵死，看不见基地的白色房顶 金黄稻草从那边一直延伸到世界尽头 。

“走吧。”Sulu说，于是他们朝丘峦拱起的远处走去。

这里实在太像海洋。他们总从海洋到太像海洋的地方——无论是此处或是太空。所以他们并不感到恐惧或无助，看不清颜色的鸟从洗得发白的天空掠过，一万种声音同时奏响，你不知道会发生什么，只知道阳光明媚异常，你只能眯着眼睛向前看，风往南方呼啸而去——这仍是欣欣向荣，而这就是Chekov。为什么不爱呢——Sulu想。

他们高兴地深呼吸，好像呼吸道里都结了层白霜，但泥土干燥而温暖，热气蒸腾着刺痛的脸颊。Sulu远远地就看见了Chekov，坐在西南角的一个草垛子上，被谁割下来之后整整齐齐堆在光秃秃的地面上，他的卷发和旷野是一个颜色。 正在Sulu想的那个位置上，每一个点，每一条线，这一幅画面，广阔天空下被缩成一个模糊影子的Chekov抬头去看金色的朝云，Sulu可能用了一辈子等着。

“你看见他在哪了吗？”

“还没有。”Sulu说。

他抱起手臂，寒风刮过他指间的缝隙，吹过他的发梢，Sulu不自觉地微笑了起来。 

“再找不着他，”Scott打了个疲惫的哈欠，“就是Pavel被熊什么的叼走了。”

明明知道他是在开玩笑呢，Sulu叫他快走。Scott扬起他的扁酒壶，哼着某种苏格兰小调，带着风笛和山川。Sulu也朝世界的中心走去。

Chekov的左脚踩在坐着的草堆上，右腿耷拉着，卷发飞扬在左边脸颊。他好像在想什么事，眉毛微微皱起，盯着最远端的某一株草杆，有种忧郁在他背后升腾——也可能，这里快被这种忧郁占满了。

“你……不高兴？”

“不，我很高兴，Hikaru，我很高兴，”Chekov低下头看向他说，“我很高兴，谢谢你们。”

“这是草场吗？这是草场对吧。”

Chekov伸手去拉Sulu。他用力攀上那捆草垛，才有点明白过来Chekov为什么喜欢这里。确实如同时间凝固而草丛在摇头，他们可以永远在这里坐着，看它们摇摆，把其他所有的事情都抛在脑后。

“你在这里长大？”Sulu低声问，好像大声点会把时间打破。

“不，我家还在北边。我觉得我梦见过。”

“我也是。”Sulu说，但Chekov不知道他是否在开玩笑。

他们后来估计大家都要起来了，才一起爬下那捆草堆。Sulu拉住Chekov。

“怎么啦？”

“确信未来可读。”Sulu自己都不明白这是什么意思。他只是有很多喜悦藏在心里不知道要怎么说出来。他用一只手抚摸着Chekov的腮骨，草杆轻轻扎着又拂过他的手腕。Chekov微微压下他的头，不甘示弱地咬住他的嘴唇。风飞驰过他们耳畔。那么看，其实没有什么所谓的凝固时间节点，没什么是不在向前呼啸而去的，无论是已经发生的历史或者是未来，但这时在这时间定格，和读取预言的本质一样轻而易举，谁也没有刻意去做，因为刻意你就达不到这目的。时间滚滚而他们凝固——他们在一起的每一分每一秒都是永恒，连贯成构成预言的长廊。

*

稍晚的时候，他们穿过白桦林，落叶在脚下发出吱吱咯咯的响声 。

那幢砖砌的房子门前有个踏着雨靴的金发女人，头发颜色浅得好像阳光，她正把悬浮喷头关上，用一只Sulu梦寐以求的，真正的木头小瓢浇她的紫罗兰。

就像Chekov在俄罗斯会变得很…… 他意识到那就是Lenka。

“Lenka——”他记得要怎么要称呼她。

“你好——Hikaru。”Lenka转过身去把木瓢扔进菱形花纹的水缸里，水花扑在某种黄色花瓣的小雏菊上，她永远是这么轻松，好像他们昨天晚上也坐在一起看一个铜盘发电机，她用带一点口音的英语说，又回头用俄语说：“Pavel Andreievich带他男朋友回来了！”

“她说什么？”Sulu咬着Chekov的耳朵问，Chekov傻笑着把Sulu拉进了门厅。Andre正从楼梯上下来，要给他的儿子一个拥抱。

“用你的房间？”他们一起进去的时候Lenka问，Chekov看起来被打败了。Sulu焦虑地舔了舔下嘴唇，没人在这种情况下不会紧张。

没有什么照例其实不需要的寒暄，Lenka撇下他们去准备星际研讨会之类的东西，Andre问他们要不要咖啡，Sulu才知道原来俄罗斯人也不是一天到晚灌伏特加（这可把他打趴下了），然后也请他们“自己转”。

Lenka给他们准备的是他最喜欢的那套茶色瓷杯，Chekov说：“我猜你有点没想到他们这样？”

“是的——等等——这是留声机？”Sulu小声惊叹。

“那当然是留声机。” 

“我爱你们家。”Sulu说，他抚摸着黑胶唱片的光滑表面。

Chekov知道Sulu很想要留声机，他常去留声机博物馆。

放了几部歌剧，他们跑到门外去看Lenka的花圃。快到八点Andre叫他们吃饭，他们才回去把泥巴全洗干净。

Andre帮他们切开一大块胸肉，取过盘子和迷迭香，Sulu表面上微笑着接过要盛满了的小牛肉， 山鹬，松鸡和烤得焦脆的马铃薯，Lenka替他添过第四巡伏特加。甜点上来的时候，Sulu只能勉强对着甜蜜光润的乳白色巨型布丁和暖烘烘金灿灿的酥饼举起自己的叉子，而不幸中的万幸，他们终于能自由地喝点葡萄酒了。Chekov毫不幸灾乐祸地用手肘碰了碰他，Lenka挂着慈祥的笑容看Sulu把覆盆子馅饼吃得一干二净。

“我一直知道，” Lenka说，拿来一瓶新的粉红色酒精饮料，Chekov站起来把瓶塞拔开，“Pavel Andreievich要有个日本男友。”

“Mama。”Chekov提醒，Lenka夺过他手里的长颈瓶子。

“有各种迹象，你不是爱看《菊与刀》*注？”

Sulu拿酒杯挡住笑意。Chekov感谢今晚的酒精足够让他厚着脸皮听任Lenka说任何事。

最漫长的晚餐结束，Chekov当然要Sulu看看Andre的书房，同时阻止他爱上那张橡木桌子，还有银烛台。Sulu一进去完全有点激动。他们先各自看了一会儿，Sulu在Chekov背后读原版的《悲惨世界》。他读到滑铁卢那段的时候（Chekov知道他老这样）烦躁地把书放回原位，又瞄见别的。Chekov听见他说话，回过头看见那本厚重的预言。

“哦，这个是，这个是——”

“噢，安娜卡列宁娜，”Chekov低声说。他把手里那本书塞回《时间之箭》和《飘》之间，膝行过柔软的地毯，轻轻抓着Sulu的上臂，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，从他的脸颊旁投出视线，“安娜卡列宁娜。”

他都几乎要忘记了，那一瞬间一切涌进他脑袋里小小的海马体里，他记起发冷的蜡烛，一只夜莺，雪花滴落在他的窗外，一个世纪的静默，最后一朵紫罗兰，雪白的大鸟。

Sulu摩挲着纸面。

“陪我看一会儿好么？”Chekov说，尽管他不是真的要Sulu怎么样，他知道Sulu一个俄文字也不懂，况且Sulu肯定早把这书背得滚瓜烂熟。他们放轻手脚从书房走出去，Lenka和Andre已经关了灯。

他们轻手轻脚地上楼梯，到走廊左手第二个房间门口，没有任何迹象表明这曾是个孩子的卧房。Chekov深深吸了一口气，向外拉门把手。 

这都不像这个时代的房间，木头床和木柜子，他的星空窗帘整齐地挂在那里都没有褪色。

“还和我小时候一样。”他说。

“和小时候一样？”

Sulu一眼看到了床头红漆木柜上那个晶莹的小东西是一个十字架，银链子顺好了盘在背靠着的相框上。他移开视线什么都没说，只在他们都坐到床上的时候偷偷吻了Chekov。

Sulu先躺在他左边，Chekov靠在枕头上，做好了准备才翻开书签仍夹着的那一页。

就算看到列文可能爱Anna也不能叫他不知所措。这也就是预言的下半部分了。Chekov想，到底是为什么害怕未来？ Seigai怎样在一年之内由那样的孩童变成少年人？总之，这不是Pavel A. Chekov的人生。他突然觉得对所有的角色都说不上喜欢，但这就是未来，故事的情节，这不是未来，它本身才是，一种预兆。他敬佩Levin，那样的哲学意味，那是超越了时代的力量，他的信仰不是上帝本身而是道德和知识的灵魂，他从此是高尚的了。那是未来，仍然有争吵和疑问，猜忌和阴谋，但是会往更美丽的人格发展……

那只雪枭迎着似乎永不落幕的极昼往北境飞去， 一瞬间飞过俄罗斯，她俯视的是了不起的辽阔冻原，金色剪影在昏暗的草甸上坚定地闪烁。她盘旋几圈，落在丈夫和孩子身边，夜莺的血洒落在白色蒲公英之上。

Chekov说：“0灯光。”灯还亮着，才想起来要动手去关床头柜上那一盏台灯。

“我爱死你们家了。”Sulu打量着灯泡对他说。

“你爱所有旧东西，”Chekov说，向左扭开关，开始觉得冷，但他们都已经习惯在企业号上生活了——轮班，食物复制机，人工空气，刻意造出的重力，窗外永远的黑夜——当你在一个地方待上一千多个日日夜夜（按地球标准）之后，你很难不把它视作归宿，他匆匆把被子拉过肩膀，“但你看，不安装中央温度调节装置就是这种后果。”

Sulu不在意地微笑了一下。

有时候，Chekov在被子下挤了挤Sulu的肩头，Sulu的手臂温暖地环着他的脖子，可读的未来非常明了，你只需要一点未来的技巧和经验来解读——所以只能等待。但等待也无妨，因为享受的并不是未来自身而是解读未来的过程。人生处处是线索，没有解释，谜底或许也永远不会揭晓。也不需要揭晓，一辈子的时间，这就是人生……一想到他们是这样的不自量力以卵击石，Chekov同情所有的生物。

Sulu的眼睛在黑暗里盯着他瞧，他在想什么呢，他拥有的也是这样一段人生——他总比Chekov懂得多吧。Chekov想，又高兴起来。他知道Sulu只会比他更相信未来，不论在哪里，未来在企业号或是别的星舰，在银河中心或是在大陆某处花圃，往人类的方向匍匐前进，蜷缩于壁炉前读第一千遍《双城记》。Chekov和Sulu一起在这儿，未来给予插叙，从来不是未知数。

注8.Karenin：Alexei Alexandrovich的姓

注9.《菊与刀》.作者露丝·本尼迪克特。据说是了解日本精神的最佳读物，讲述了日本民族的矛盾性格。


End file.
